


Библиотека

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: В библиотеке Скайхолда тихо и пахнет медом.





	Библиотека

Она пальцами проводит по нежным шелковым корешкам, словно по волосам сына, чуть вьющимся ближе к макушке: книги будто бы откликаются на ее движение, поют нараспев свои названия и имена авторов, а некоторые молчат хмуро и сухо, сверкая грубыми нитями и зияя отсутствием кожи, будто зовут, манят еще больше своей таинственностью и инаковостью. Мимо нее проходит несколько обитателей библиотеки, пока она просто стоит напротив полки, рассматривая ее, но не цепляясь глазами ни за что, просто скользя сверху, будто легким потоком магии по месту с тонкой Завесой.

Будто губами по волосам спящего сына.

Она делает несколько шагов вдоль полки, чтобы подойти к следующей и так же зацепиться за корешки взглядом и кончиками пальцев. Пахнет медом и пылью, но не так противно, как бывает в иных библиотеках, — пахнет уютно и совсем не отвратительно и затхло; даже почти что приятно. Она цепляет пальцем первую попавшуюся книгу, поющую громче всех, смотрит на корешок — и не видит там ничего, кроме черной кожи без единого опознавательного знака.

— Здесь еще не все из них обрели обложки, — хмыкают справа, — но это дело времени. Библиотекари здесь хорошо знают свою работу.

Она оборачивается. У тевинтерца приятная улыбка — и она улыбается в ответ.

— Полагаю, вы не искали ничего конкретного?

Она только плечом ведет, возвращаясь к разглядыванию корешков.

— Нет, — честно отвечает она. — Ничего конкретного.

— Тогда, может, вы не будете против присоединиться? — Павус кивает на свое маленькое убежище между стеллажей, которого она раньше не заметила. — У меня есть вино и талмуд на древнем тевине, который мне нужно перевести для Инквизитора.

Она усмехается уголком губ, поворачиваясь (юбки шуршат оглушительно в тишине библиотеки почти так же громко, как крылья воронов Лелианы) и кивает согласно, добавляя лишь игривое:

— Кто же отказывается от хорошего вина?

Вино оказывается на самом деле хорошим — за время своих скитаний не то чтобы она пробовала много вин, но это определенно вкусно. Дориан называет какой-то трудновыговариваемый сорт винограда, на что она только озадаченно говорит, что древние заклинания, изредка произносимые ее матерью когда-то, и то звучали проще. Дориан смеется — и ей кажется, что она понимает, что такого в нем нашел Бык.

После Орлея быстро отвыкаешь от того, что люди могут пить с тобой вино без яда и улыбаться, не пряча при этом кинжал за спиной. Дориан, на самом деле, выглядит, как кто-то, отлично осведомленный об Игре и ее правилах, но хитрый блеск в красивых глазах каждый раз услужливо подсказывает ей, что этот мужчина скорее десять раз нарушит любые правила, чем станет им следовать.

Она думает, что хотя бы за это качество Дориана стоит уважать.

И, спустя несколько месяцев, лежа головой на чужих коленях и задумчиво пережевывая очищенный виноград, она думает, что, пожалуй, теперь совершенно точно знает, что Бык нашел в этом с виду заносчивом отвратительном тевинтерце, отпрыске знатного рода Павусов, которому они даже вместе взятые и в подметки не годятся.

Потому что чужая ладонь покоится на ее плече, пальцы задумчиво вертят выбившийся из прически локон, а голос, читающий какой-то совершенно заунывный текст, мягкий — даже когда отпускает едкие комментарии.

Потому что Дориан, демоны побери, делится с ней _своим_ чищеным виноградом.

А это уже что-то да значит.


End file.
